Sofia's Sick Day
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: The Easter ball has come and Sofia really wants to go but something happens. Sofia gets the flu.


**Got a request for a Sofia the first sick day story. I have never seen this show on TV but my little sister watches it so I do know the characters. I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment. Love reading your comments. Thanks!**

**Sorry that this story isn't long and it isn't the greatest.**

As Sofia woke up just days before the Easter ball at the castle something felt strange. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Sofia" said Queen Miranda as she sat at the table.

"Morning" Sofia said before she sneezed

"Are you feeling alright?" Queen Miranda asked

"Just a little stuffy and tired" replied Sofia "and my throat hurts a little"

"Back to bed, Sofia" said Queen Miranda "We don't need you sick for the Easter ball"

"I guess not" Sofia replied as she went back upstairs.

"I will be up in a few minutes" Queen Miranda replied

In Sofia's bedroom, Sofia grabbed her wand as she climbed back in bed. With a spell she was sure that she would start feeling better but she had no luck.

Downstairs Queen Miranda had made a call out to the doctor and he should be arriving soon and now with a tray of soup and tea in her hands Queen Miranda went upstairs to check on Sofia.

"I'm sorry your sick" said Queen Miranda as she placed the tray on Sofia's nightstand

"I was supposed to spend the day with Amber today" Sofia coughed "I thought princesses couldn't get sick"

"Princesses can get sick just like regular people, Sofia" said Miranda as she felt Sofia's forehead realizing how warm she was and then she took her temperature which told that Sofia was running a 100.2 degree fever.

"She has the flu" said the doctor after he examined Sofia "most of the people in the village have it and all Sofia needs to do is rest for a couple of days.

Sofia didn't like this at all. All the plans that she had for the upcoming week were now cancelled.

"How about a game of candy land, Sofia?" asked Queen Miranda

"No" Sofia said as she looked outside. "I just wish I could go outside"

"Remember what the doctor said, Sofia. You have to rest" Queen Miranda reminded her

"But how can I rest when it is sunny out" said Sofia "and Amber will be here soon" coughed Sofia

"She will have to go home" Queen Miranda said

After Queen Miranda left. Sofia wasn't having this sick day. She was already bored of doing the same old thing. As she got out of her bed. She made it to look like there was still a body in it.

She wouldn't normally sneak out to be with her friends but she had to do what she had to do. Downstairs she could hear Queen Miranda and didn't want to be heard as she came down the stairs now dressed for the day.

"Sofia" said Queen Miranda when she heard her come down the stairs. "I thought I told you that you had to stay in bed today"

"I feel better" Sofia said before she sneezed

"Sofia" Queen Miranda said

"Okay" Sofia said now clearing her throat "I am bored and I don't want to stay in bed all day"

"When you are sick, Sofia" said Queen Miranda "Your body needs rest so you can feel better.

"Really" said Sofia

Sofia and Queen Miranda went back upstairs and Sofia changed back into her pajamas and got back into bed.

"Can't I do something fun?" coughed Sofia

Queen Miranda thought for a few minutes and then a light bulb hit her.

"I think you could call Amber and talk to her" said Queen Miranda. The doctor didn't say anything about Sofia not being able to talk to her friends on the phone. Miranda was hoping maybe that would make Sofia feel little better.

"Amber" said Sofia

"Hi Sofia" said Amber "How you feeling" Amber asked

"Bored" coughed Sofia "Just want to get out and play"

"I know how you feel" said Amber "I am sick in bed today too" Amber coughed

"So you weren't coming over anyway" said Sofia

"Nope" said Amber "Doctor said I have the flu"

The phone call made Sofia feel a little better about not getting to play outside with her friends. She felt glad that she wasn't the only one sick with the flu.

The next day Sofia spent the day watching movies in bed and even got to eat ice cream.

"This isn't so bad" said Sofia as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. The next day she did the same thing.

But on the day of the Easter ball, she could hear all the noises downstairs.

"I just wish I could go down and see everyone" said Sofia

"I know" said Queen Miranda "But you are still running a fever and you don't want anyone else to get the flu, do you?" she asked

"I guess not" said Sofia

While everyone else was downstairs, Sofia ended up playing checkers by herself which isn't much fun.

"What is there to do" coughed Sofia

As Sofia grabbed at her coloring book she started to color.

But what Sofia didn't know is that the Easter ball had been cancelled because most of the people had the flu.

"I guess you are in luck" said Queen Miranda that night "No Easter ball this year"

"Why not" said Sofia

"Everyone it seems is getting this flu that is going around"

Even thou Sofia was sad to hear about the Easter ball being cancelled, she felt good that she didn't miss it.

The next few days flew by and Sofia ended up getting better in less than a week.

"Sofia" said Queen Miranda "I am so glad you are feeling better"

"So am I" smiled Sofia "So am I"

**Hope you liked my story. I know it isn't the greatest but I tried Thanks for reading it! **


End file.
